My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Workshop/Alizarin Bubblegum
|hair = |coat = }} ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Friendship Games animated shorts Pinkie Spy. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Shake Things Up!. Coinky-Dink World. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending School of Rock. Five Lines You Need to Stand In. Her first appearance in Choose Your Own Ending shorts is in the Rainbow Dash ending of Fluttershy's Butterflies where she serves as CPA's goalie in the soccer match. Later she appears in the audience watching the play at the beginning of Opening Night and Happily Ever After Party. The Last Drop. Lost and Pound. Sock It to Me. Tip Toppings. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship. Gallery ''Friendship Games'' animated shorts Pinkie Spy Rainbow Dash yelling in the open EG3.png Rainbow Dash getting stares EG3.png Crystal Prep track team staring at Rainbow EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie run away from Crystal Prep EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Twilight Sparkle alone at Crystal Prep EG3.png Sci-Twi bumps into green-haired girl EG3.png Sci-Twi "excuse me" EG3.png Purple-haired girl bumps into Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi apologizes to purple-haired girl EG3.png Sci-Twi weaving through student traffic EG3.png Fleur bumps into Sci-Twi (new version) EG3.png Sci-Twi "Pardon me" (new version) EG3.png Sci-Twi depressed (new version) EG3.png Fleur bumps into Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi "This school is full of people" EG3.png Sci-Twi "but still I don't belong" EG3.png Sci-Twi hanging her head down EG3.png CHS and CPA students mingling happily EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Acadeca EG3.png Photo Finish blushing with embarrassment EG3.png Vice Principal Luna tallying points EG3.png Luna declares Crystal Prep the first event winner EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Helicopter shot of the Tri-Cross Relay EG3.png Sour Sweet angry EG3.png Sour Sweet worried EG3.png Sour Sweet checks on Fluttershy EG3.png Sci-Twi falling from the podium EG3.png Sci-Twi closer to the ground EG3.png Sci-Twi's foot tries to grab hold EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Lemon and Sunny skate over the checkered line EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png CPA students upset that CHS won the Relay EG3.png Canterlot High School exterior at dusk EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Sci-Twi walks with a heavy burden EG3.png Shadowbolts looking in horror EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Midnight Sparkle destroying the Wondercolt statue EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Crystal Prep Academy exterior at midday EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Shake Things Up! Applejack's juice bar at the Canterlot Mall SS9.png Coinky-Dink World Coinky-Dink World title card SS15.png Alizarin Bubblegum and Celery Stalk walking distracted SS15.png Alizarin Bubblegum and Celery Stalk bump into each other SS15.png Alizarin Bubblegum and Celery Stalk acting bashful SS15.png Alizarin Bubblegum and Celery Stalk sit at separate booths SS15.png Diner waitress 2 taking Alizarin Bubblegum's order SS15.png Love heart around Alizarin Bubblegum and Celery Stalk SS15.png Alizarin Bubblegum and Celery Stalk in Pinkie Pie's eyes SS15.png Alizarin and Celery Stalk sitting back-to-back SS15.png Pinkie picturing Alizarin and Celery Stalk together SS15.png Pinkie Pie picturing Alizarin and Celery dancing SS15.png Pinkie Pie taps on Alizarin Bubblegum's head SS15.png Pinkie Pie invites Alizarin and Celery to dance SS15.png Alizarin and Celery too embarrassed to dance SS15.png Alizarin and Celery Stalk go back to reading SS15.png Pinkie Pie pictures Celery giving Alizarin flowers SS15.png Pinkie Pie pops up between Alizarin and Celery SS15.png Pinkie holds up flowers and taps on Alizarin's shoulder SS15.png Alizarin Bubblegum pleasantly surprised by flowers SS15.png Alizarin Bubblegum smelling the flowers SS15.png Alizarin Bubblegum about to sneeze SS15.png Alizarin Bubblegum sneezes in Celery's direction SS15.png Alizarin accidentally sneezes flowers on Celery Stalk SS15.png Pinkie Pie starting to look worried SS15.png Pinkie pictures Alizarin and Celery sharing ice cream SS15.png Alizarin Bubblegum gets covered in ice cream SS15.png Celery Stalk pointing at front cover of his book SS15.png Alizarin Bubblegum holding the same book at Celery SS15.png Alizarin and Celery bond over their same book interest SS15.png Celery Stalk asking Alizarin Bubblegum for a dance SS15.png Pinkie watches Alizarin and Celery walk to the dance floor SS15.png Alizarin Bubblegum and Celery Stalk start dancing together SS15.png Alizarin Bubblegum and Celery Stalk dance hand-in-hand SS15.png Alizarin Bubblegum and Celery Stalk dancing together SS15.png Alizarin and Celery Stalk dance to Coinky-Dink World SS15.png Pinkie, Alizarin, and waitress 1 bobbing their heads SS15.png Pinkie, Alizarin, and Celery Stalk shaking their heads SS15.png Pinkie, Celery, and waitress 2 look over their shoulders SS15.png Alizarin Bubblegum and Celery Stalk brought together SS15.png Pinkie Pie puts her arms around Alizarin and Celery SS15.png Heart-shaped iris out on Pinkie, Alizarin, and Celery SS15.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together School of Rock Canterlot Natural History Museum EGDS1.png Five Lines You Need to Stand In Pinkie presents the photo booth line EGDS47.png Rarity and AJ appear behind Pinkie Pie EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie takes a selfie with Watermelody EGDS47.png Watermelody crawls away from Pinkie Pie EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie shrugging "your loss" EGDS47.png Pinkie stuffs more nachos in her mouth EGDS47.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Fluttershy's Butterflies Alizarin Bubblegum as the other team's goalie CYOE2a.png Alizarin Bubblegum blocking a goal shot CYOE2a.png Opening Night CHS students gathered in the gymnasium CYOE9.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and friends taking a bow CYOE10.png The Last Drop Crowd watching DJ Pon-3 at music festival CYOE12.png DJ Pon-3 giving concert at Starswirled CYOE12.png Curly Winds dancing to DJ's music CYOE12.png Big Mac, Sunset, and Fluttershy in the crowd CYOE12.png Spotlight shines on Mac, Sunset, and Fluttershy CYOE12.png Lost and Pound Teenagers around the festival food trucks CYOE14a.png Rarity bumping into other teenagers CYOE14a.png Sock It to Me Tip Toppings My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Exterior_view_of_the_Canterlot_Mall_EGROF.png Teenage_girls_running_over_to_Vignette_EGROF.png Vignette_Valencia_surrounded_by_fans_EGROF.png let's meet in the staging area.png Rarity_looking_at_her_parade_schedule_EGROF.png I can give you two of them.png Rarity_imitating_Vignette_Valencia_EGROF.png Rarity_leaving_and_waving_goodbye_EGROF.png Applejack_follows_friends_into_the_park_EGROF.png Fluttershy and Dash at the rollercoaster EGROF.png Rollercoaster comes to a halt EGROF.png Wide_view_of_the_Equestria_Land_rollercoaster_EGROF.png undercover fun inspector.png Security_guard_straightens_his_hat_EGROF.png anyway have fun.png Security_guard_making_air_quotes_EGROF.png my workstation.png Security_guard_winks_at_Applejack_EGROF.png Equestria_Land_security_monitors_EGROF.png Applejack_looking_at_blank_monitor_EGROF.png Overhead_view_of_the_light_parade_EGROF.png Park patrons cringe at Vignette's singing EGROF.png Applejack_lifts_up_Vignette's_parade_float_EGROF.png Equestria Girls performing at the light parade EGROF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Teenagers cheering in front of stage EGSBP.png Festival-goers cheering for PostCrush EGSBP.png PostCrush starts playing their concert EGSBP.png K-Lo singing in front of her fans EGSBP.png